Punishment, Thy Name is Yang!
by Ann E. Casap
Summary: What happens when an unwanted guest invades team RWBY's dorm? Chaos, wrath, and punishment are brought forth.


**A/NN: -looks over shoulders and whispers- Ok, hello everyone. Rods is not here with me. I think I lost him a few minutes ago. That should give me a little time. -lets out a breath- all right so, I'm not supposed to be posting this right now. I'm supposed to be working on my other fanfic, but I took a break (too many breaks) to redo this fic that I had originally posted on Tumblr. My lack of time for my other fanfic has begun to irritate my co-writer, so he hired Rods (he betrayed me!) to track me down and bring me back to work. **

**-hears a door open and close- oh no, I think that's him. I gotta hide. RWBY doesn't belong to me. Readreviewandenjoy!**

Alone in the sunlit dorm room, Blake was curled up in bed with a new novel in hand and a thin blanket sprawled out on her legs. The silence and solitude that accompanied her for most of her life finally found its way back to her. Ever since team RWBY was formed, Blake had spent every waking minute with her friends and partner. The Blake who would always distance herself from others and rarely spoke had been left behind when she found friendship and belonging, and even romance, with the three most wonderful girls in the world.

The rest of team RWBY had gone out for some light shopping early afternoon. The Faunus had wished to stay behind to catch up on her reading and to spend some much needed, nice, quiet time to herself. She loved her team dearly, but every once in a while, Blake needed some time away from everyone to relax. One's own nature is incorrigible; Blake still needed small moments to herself to find peace only loneliness could provide. Her team understood, so they gave her what she needed from time to time.

As she was about to turn the page of her book, her cat ears twitched in the direction of some rustling coming out from one of the corners in the room. Blake looked up and found a small white mouse staring right back at her.

"Okay…" she muttered under her breath, the staredown between the two never breaking. Shaking her head and letting out a breath in mild irritation, Blake tore her amber eyes away from the rodent and returned them to the text on her book. The mouse squeaked before scurrying off to team White Rose's bunk.

Blake's Faunus ears picked up the sound of small nibbling. She turned her head in the direction and found the mouse eating the wood on the bottom bunk. "Hey! No, that's not food!" Slamming her book shut and throwing it off to the side, Blake got up and attempted to stop the animal, but it ran off before she could take a step.

"Tch, stupid mouse." Blake went back to reading her novel when she heard nibbling again. The Faunus grit her teeth in frustration and honed in on the tiny noise. Her eyes widened in horror when she found the rodent nibbling on her copy of Ninja's of Love. With the last ounce of her patience and humanity thrown out the window, Blake hissed madly and dove for Gambol Shroud under her pillow.

She brought her weapon down on the bookcase, but the mouse quickly dove out of the way. Her frustration had only been fueled when the only thing she killed were a few books.

"Get back here, you little scamp!" Hot on its heels, Blake gave chase with her weapon in hand. Her animal instincts had taken over and consequently caused her pupils to dilate.

Blake slashed wildly in every direction as she desperately tried to kill the pest, but to no avail. All she had managed to do in her crazed killer cat state was to destroy the belongings of her teammates' and furniture.

Time passed until the dorm room opened, revealing a trashed and broken everything to the girls carrying shopping bags. Jaws and bags had dropped to the floor. Unaware of their presence, Blake continued her attack on the mouse, and everything in her path, hissing loudly and screaming bloody murder all the while.

Moving fast before any more damage could be dealt, Yang tackled Blake to the floor from the side while Weiss snatched the fallen blade away from her grasp. Ruby stood rooted to the doorway still recovering from shock.

"Blake! BLAAAAAKE! What the HELL is wrong with you?! Look what you've done!" Yang thundered to the squirming girl beneath her. Slowly, the Faunus calmed down and ceased her struggling.

"Wh-what? I was trying to kill the… Kill the mouse.." Her senses had slowly came back to her. When she was herself again, it was then that she saw the result of her bloody rage. "Oh… Oh god…"

"Th-the... Everything... Is broken.." Ruby mumbled, the objects in the room were not the only things broken now.

Yang continued to pin Blake down on the floor until she was satisfied that Blake had fully returned to them. Any other day and she would have enjoyed their positions, but not today. Blake was in big big trouble. And Yang was not amused.

"Ok Blake, mind telling us what THIS WAS ALL ABOUT?!" Yang had been unable to hold her rage in anymore. Her hair sizzled and her eyes turned red as Blake winced at her tone.

"Look, I was trying to kill a mouse-"

"Mouse? What mouse?!"

Her cat ears twitched again when she heard the infamous rustling that started it all. Blake animal instincts started to rile up again, but Yang held her back. The mouse escaped from its hiding place and ran out of the room through the opened door. They watched it leave with quizzical stares with the exception of one, who looked on with bloody murder.

"Blake, look at this place!" Weiss stomped her foot down, tossing up some of the rubble and debris around her. She began her famous bitch tirades they, mostly Ruby, knew all too well, but Blake hardly payed any attention. She was still focusing on coming to terms on what she did to the room when she was possessed by blood-lust and her feline side.

As the team continued to further inspect the damages, Ruby gasped loudly when she saw that one of Yang's personal and prized possessions were caught in the Blake-storm.

The members had caught her gasp, but it was Yang who rushed to her sister's side first. Using her speed to her advantage, Ruby quickly hid the broken object behind her back in order to save the dorm from another disaster, only this time it would be sure Hellfire.

"What? What is it? What's broken?" Yang asked patiently.

"Uh-umm, Yang? Pro-promise you won't get mad? Or too mad?" she twisted left and right as Yang tried to see what her sister was trying to keep from her.

"No promises, sis. I'm already kinda mad. But just show me what's destroyed already!" her voice raised, but she did her best to contain her rage.

"Ok, well...one of your brushes is broken."

Eyes widened in fear while her throat closed up. "Whi-wh-which one..? The DeYangler or the Yang-icoli?"

"...the Yang-icoli." Ruby answered in a voice lower than a whisper. She drew the broken brush from behind her back and held it in her hands. Yang's heart and jaw dropped to the floor upon seeing the shattered remains of what was once hers.

"NOOOOOOO!" she wailed to the skies as her knees gave out.

"What? What's the Yang-icoli?" Weiss asked.

"The Yang-icoli is Yang's most treasured brush and one of her most prized possessions." Ruby answered.

"They're made out of Moby Grimm bones. And they only make ten each year, super expensive. High performance, and can tame even the wildest of manes." Yang drawled as she buried her face in her knees.

"Yang? Yang sweetheart?" Blake lowered herself to Yang's level and tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry about breaking your special brush. I swear I'll replace it-"

"PUNISHMENT! PUNISHMENT! PUNISHMENT! PUNISHMENT!" Yang shouted repeatedly at the top of her lungs as she stormed out, slamming the door behind her. The blonde's breakdown had left three very confused teammates in her wake.

* * *

Less than an hour had passed until Yang came barreling back into the dorm that was now almost spotless. She stomped up to Blake and thrusted a large unmarked box into her arms.

"Open it." she ordered.

Blake gingerly pulled the lids back. When she saw what was inside, she nearly dropped the box on the floor. Looking up with a pale face, Blake found a scowled Yang burning holes right back at her.

"You are to wear that until I tell you to take it off. Understand?"

"B-bu... But Yang-"

"Put. It. On. And do not talk."

Blake shot her pissed off girlfriend a small, sad pout before placing the item around her neck.

Ruby and Weiss watched on in amusement and terror at the display of Yang's wrath as Blake placed a large plastic cone around her neck that read SHAME in big bold letters.

"Good. Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did. No talking or moving until I tell you to do so." Blake promptly obeyed. She was in no position to talk back, lest she incur Yang's wrath. It happened to her once before when she accidentally pulled a few strands out of her golden mane. From then on, the Faunus added Yang's anger to the small list of things that terrified her.

Satisfied, Yang nodded and moved up to her bunk. Pulling a small bag of chips from her coat, she began snacking on it and smirked victoriously and deviously while Ruby and Weiss went back to cleaning the dorm, struggling to silence their giggles as they went about.

**A/NN: -leans against a wall and catches breath- ok, I think I lost 'em again. Whew! I'm so glad I work out. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. Props and my respect to anyone who spots the references. I-**

**THERE SHE IS! GET HER!**

**Ahhh crap.**


End file.
